devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rappy 4187
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ShowHide page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sean Colombo (Talk) 19:59, 2010 April 22 Taking Responsibility I'd like you to step forward and take responsibility for deleting my comment with a link very similar to your own. In distinction to your own address given, mine actually worked (at least for me), where as yours still does not work (for me, or presumably, anyone else). Perhaps you could restore the entire page, rather than stealing credit for my contribution, and screwing it up in addition. -- ThatOne 16:51, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :A little context would help. I haven't a clue what you are referring to. Rappy 17:56, November 26, 2013 (UTC) OasisSitenotice Edit: I deleted every site from "Sitenotice" - Problem solved. Hi :) I have a special question: How is it possible that even after the code page is deleted and the Common.js/Wikia.js is "empty" there is still a message affecting the Sitenotice? Looking forward for a reply, AmonFatalis (15:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC)) (Btw, a legal OasisSitenotice would be nice... :D) Edit: I deleted every site from "Sitenotice" - Problem solved. ---- sup.css Hi, Rappy 4187. Can you let us know which terms they violated? That plugin was pretty nice that allow you post your own favorite image. It just a question.--''留永锋'' (Reply←→ ) 19:35, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :This script allows customization that are outside of our and was being abused. Custom user page backgrounds is a violation of that policy. Rappy 19:37, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Does that also count when I use "User:Yong feng/wikia.css"?--''留永锋'' (Reply←→ ) 21:27, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::No. That CSS is your personal CSS file. Any changes there are permitted. Rappy 00:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Modding help Is there a way for the Resident Evil Wiki to change the twitter message on "SocialIcons"? A few fan sites think we're being snobbish by using it (particularly relating to articles with factual errors), and I think the German version's "By Fans, For Fans" would be more 'community-friendly'.-- Forerun ' 20:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :The entire preferences part is simply extended. You ''should be able to do something like this: var SocialMediaButtons = { position: "top", colorScheme: "color", buttonSize: "35px", wikiTwitterAccount: "default" de: { google: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Google+", facebook: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Facebook", twitter: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Twitter", vkontakte: "Teile diesen Artikel auf VKontakte", weibo: "Teile diesen Artikel auf Weibo", via: "via", twitterAccount: "Wikia_de", twitterMessage: "+von+Fans,+für+Fans.+" }, }; :Obviously, only include the ones you wish to change. I have not tested this, but this should simply overwrite the default messages. (Again, if you wish to leave it default, just do not include the line to change it.) Rappy 22:10, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Lua Navbox Hi, on Community Central you answered a couple of my threads and you seemed to be quite on-the-ball when it comes to the syntax of Wikia pages and as you're part of the member of the Community Support team I thought you might be able to help me with a little problem I'm having. In this forum thread on this Wiki I asked a question, asking why Navbox is giving script errors on my Wiki, which is a problem another user has tried and failed to solve for me. [[User:Fuse809|'''Brenton]] ( · · talk · uploads) 07:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) WikiaBot What's up with the permissions that WikiaBot handed out that you undid? ~Curiouscrab (talk) 02:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ArchiveBoards Why did you delete this? Claiming it "violates the tou" is generic and I find it insulting to have a script removed when I actually talked to Staff months ago and told that nobody had a problem with it on principle. Please explain why you have u-turned on this decision. --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 18:50, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for messaging me. I have restored the script based on the prior discussion. My apologies. Rappy 19:18, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks Rappy. It's understandable why it might have been deleted, so accept my apologies for being unnecessarily harsh. :) --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 19:29, December 1, 2015 (UTC) DisableArchiveEdit This message has appeared on South Park Archives wiki. "w:c:dev:DisableArchiveEdit/code.js" was not found (requested by user-supplied javascript). Do you know what this means and or how I can fix it? Thank you. Aguziel :I've fixed this. :) Rappy 15:48, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Changing the links for scripts in infobox Before you started mass editing to fix references to the MediaWiki namespace I wanted to actually change the Template:Infobox JavaScript so that it made those replacements automatically without mass editing. This can be done even now using a bit of Lua magic, and I think it is more future proof to run the bot (again) to remove the references to MediaWiki. In any event, Lua can even support those, for example: -- local p = {} p.main(frame) local scriptLocation = mw.text.nowiki(frame.args1) return scriptLocation:gsub("%[%[^MediaWiki","main| }}} As far as I can tell this can't be done with parser functions.[[User:Dessamator|Dessamator (talk) 13:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) MediaWiki:ImportJS Hello. I was wondering if the MediaWiki:ImportJS allow us to import JS like this or we still have to import it on Wikia.js or Common.js? Aphrodite Sweetheart (talk) 02:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Any script that has been approved here can be loaded into ImportJS. Rappy 03:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Aphrodite Sweetheart (talk) 00:53, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Deleted Script I know that Wikia has rejected this script, but why did you delete it? MediaWiki:WikiGuard/VirusTotal.js.Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 20:47, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Because you keep editing it and submitting it for code review even after being told this is not something we will approve. Rappy 20:56, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Fine. Could you please email me the last version of the code? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 20:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::No. I can not. Rappy 20:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then could you please use Special:Undelete, wait 10 minutes for me to copy the code, and re-delete it? Code Lyoko Wiki: User: Deadcoder 21:08, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::No. You've had more than enough time to secure this code after being told it would not be approved. Any further discussion on this will have to be through . Rappy 21:12, March 13, 2016 (UTC) BackToTopButton script Hi Rappy, it seems your recent edit to the script has caused an error. Please look into it. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:24, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for the heads up. Rappy 15:27, May 14, 2016 (UTC) AjaxRC I'm getting an error in this script, and it's stopping my other scripts loading too. – Ozuzanna 08:04, May 25, 2016 (UTC) SnowStorm I'm not sure whether you've seen my comment on this blog, but I've been experiencing issues with the SnowStorm.js, where the snow doesn't show up properly, instead showing up transparent, or red. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:04, May 26, 2016 (UTC)